No more tangles
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of fics centered around a "tangle" theme. Written for LJ's Fanfic Bake-off. Various genres and characters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I hate my hair, but I love you for fixing it…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: T  
Summary: Poor Bankotsu's hair is a snarled mess, can Jakotsu tame his tangles?  
Warnings: none

888

"OUCH! Careful, Sweetness!" Bankotsu groused as his paramour sat behind him, combing the tangles from his hair.

"Sorry, Aniki-chan… Maybe we should have tried braiding it last night…"

"I told you so!!"

Jakotsu paused and said, "Well, how was I supposed to know your hair would get even more tangled than when you got out of the bath if you slept on it? Mine doesn't do that."

"I know… and you're lucky."

"Awe…" The cross-dresser leaned forward, kissing his young lover on the cheek. "I promise to be gentle with you." He giggled.

Bankotsu snorted in amusement. Looking over his shoulder at his paramour, he said, "That's what you always say…"

Jakotsu's lips curved upwards in a smirky smile. "And that's what I always am with you…" he trailed off, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"Not now, Sweetness, the last thing I need is more tangles in my hair."

"Okay…" Jakotsu continued combing out the snarled hair. "Hmmm… Maybe once I get the tangles out?"

"Jakotsu!"

"Okay, okay…" The cross-dresser stopped combing, and letting go of his young lover's hair, he went in search of the bottle of love oil.

"Now what're you doing?"

"Getting some love oil."

"I thought I told you I didn't want any nookie right now, Sweetness."

"You did," Jakotsu said airily. "But I just thought of something Ren said when Gin's chains got all tangled up. I remember they put some oil on them and Ren was able to untangle them, so I thought it'd work on your hair."

"I don't know… I don't want to have to wash it again."

"I'll only use a little. Please, Aniki-chan."

"Okay…"

Sure enough, the love oil worked and few minutes later, Jakotsu was happily braiding the younger boy's hair. "All done… So let's nookie…"

"Okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Osaka incident  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 245  
Rating: T  
Summary: While on tour in Osaka, rock wives, Kikyou & Kagura have a fight in their hotel. Set in my Modern AU'verse  
Warnings: none

888

It had started with a simple snotty remark followed by a snotty insult, which Jakotsu begged her to ignore, claiming he had heard them all and then some. Kagura, however, refused to listen. She hated Kikyou with a passion that rivaled Kikyou's dislike of her. The two rock wives traded several more insults of a personal natured before the catfight broke out and they went down in a tangled heap.

The rest of the wives along with Sesshomaru's underage girlfriend, Rin, and Jakotsu tried breaking it up after several of the hotel guests poked their heads out of their rooms to see what all the fuss was. When someone threatened to call security, Kagura and Kikyou were left to their own fates.

That was how they had all found themselves, several hours later, trying to get the two women bailed out of the local jail. Apparently, Kikyou's husband, Naraku, could not be found in his usual haunts. So Kagura was released and ordered to appear in count when a date was set, which suited her cellmate just fine. She was tired of being forced to sit quietly in the other woman's presence. Now she was free to let her worry show over her husband's whereabouts. Afraid he was busy with some barely "legal" slut, she was so happy when he finally did show up, that she could have cried.

"Naraku…" she breathed in relief, rising to her feet when an officer approached the holding cell…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I just love your hair!  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: kira  
Words: 134  
Rating: T  
Summary: Yura wants to play with Inuyasha's hair…  
Warnings: none

888

Yura felt herself practically drooling over the hanyou's pretty white hair. Oh what she would not give to be able muss it up so she could sit and comb out the tangles. His hair fell past his arse and it was thick too. And it looked so soft and silky.

She carefully shifted her weight from foot to foot, squeezing her thighs together in the process. Yura moaned softly, a tiny little mewling sound escaping her lips. Now if only she could get rid of that annoying brunette in the equally short kimono. Her hair did nothing for her as Yura had a thing for guys with long silky locks. And the longer the better in her humble opinion, just like this gorgeous hunk of hanyou flesh before her with long flowing silvery tresses…


End file.
